Various types of outdoor and indoor games and activities typically include one or more gaming systems which may be a passive component to the game. In an example, beanbag throwing games provide players with limited interaction based on throwing a beanbag into a designated area or a hole. Exemplary literature relating to such games may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,717; 3,628,793; 4,726,591; 6,866,268; 3,628,793; 4,974,858; 5,056,796; 7,607,666; and 5,553,862.
Furthermore, such games have been improved to include rolling objects into designated area or a holes. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 20120292851 discloses a method of rolling an object into different contraptions. However, socially, a passive game system lacks sufficient robust continued interaction between players and the game system, comprehensive multi-player support, and variations of play.